The Incident
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Arnold's mom drags the young teenager with her to "the place that shall remain nameless" where he meets his old teacher. Post series.


...Really, I have no idea what possessed me. It's a pubescent Arnold...getting dragged to a "panty" shop by his mother...

...And I couldn't stop myself from giggling at his little reaction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Magic School Bus. Be glad I don't.

* * *

Arnold Perlstein had never been more mortified than the day his mother dragged him to the mall.

As if to taunt him, the day was sunny and warm; the perfect weather to go out and play. He sighed and watched the scenery zip by outside the car window and saw his mother pull in to one of the parking spots. Then he had to hold her hand as she brought him inside.

Yes...it _'was'_ that bad.

Worst of all was yet to come. The redhead dragged his feet as Mrs. Perlstein pulled him closer and closer to That Store.

"No, please, not _**that**_ store!" He frantically shook his head and tried to pull his arm out of his mother's grip. His eyes widened like a deer in the headlights and he looked up with horror as the sign passed above his head.

His mother succeeded in pulling him into the lingerie store.

This was the worst thing that had ever happened to the now-teenage Arnold; even worse than the time he had turned orange from eating too many Seeweedies...And right about now, he'd give almost give anything to be orange rather than in here.

He could see his female classmates, who were now old enough to wear the things in the "Little Miss" section. And once they found out, it would be all over the school at Walkerville Junior High. Arnold hid his blushing face in his hands and attempted to make himself as small as possible on the bench he was sitting. Even his ears were flushed.

_'No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!'_

It couldn't get any worse.

"Mrs. Perlstein, what a surprise."

Arnold's eyes flew open beneath his hands. No, _'now'_ it was much worse. He would always recognize that voice anywhere.

He felt something light climb up onto his shoulder; it had to be Liz, who had gotten bored with the idle chatter coming from Ms. Frizzle and Arnold's mom. He finally raised his face and focused all of his attention to the lizard. He was screwed anyway.

"So how are things going for you, Arnold? Is Junior High fun?"

He looked up at his former teacher, who still looked as she did on his last day of third grade. Her dress, while still a bit unusual, was still casual in appearance, and she still wore her hair up.

"It's going great." He said a bit more strained than should have been. "My teachers are all great."

"That's good. Have you stayed in touch with your fellow classmates?"

"Well, yes. We're still friends."

He relaxed a fraction as the Friz returned to her discussion with his mother, and Arnold continued to pet Liz. His eyes wandered a bit, though he tried his hardest not to let them wander too close to the racks of unmentionables. When he got tired of staring at the ceiling and lights, he returned his attention to his former teacher while trying not to think of the reasons why she'd be in this store.

He couldn't understand why, in the four years since she'd taught him, she had hardly aged. Her hair lacked the telltale gray and she lacked any noticeable wrinkles. She looked barely thirty.

His gaze drifted lower across her still-youthful figure but blushed and turned his attention away from that for even doing something that shameful. She may be a woman but she still was his ex-teacher.

_'Really, ogling my ex-teacher?'_

His eyes had moved from her form to what she was carrying; it made what had just gone through his mind even worse.

**_..._**

"Arnold honey? Are you awake?"

The redhead opened his eyes and found himself sprawled across the back seat of his mother's car. He wasn't sure what had just happened. His mom's concerned face appeared in front of him; she'd gotten frightened when he'd suddenly passed out in the middle of the store.

"What happened?"

His mom smiled with reassurance. "You fainted while I was in the store and your old teacher helped bring you out here."

His face turned bright red as the mental image of his old teacher with the sexy negligee hanging off her arm went through his mind. He shook his head to no avail; in fact an even worse image appeared instead.

"I think I'm tired mom..." he managed to speak that before he fainted yet again.

* * *

I actually do like the whole concept of Arnold crushing on his third grade teacher. Heck, if Phoebe could do the same with Archibald, he can do so with the Friz.


End file.
